Comptines de One piece
by Enora Swen
Summary: Drabble : Connaissez-vous une fille morte percutée par une voiture et refusée au monde des morts ? Non ? Ben moi si, car la jeune fille en question, c'est moi ! Et j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de chanter !
1. Au feu les pompiers !

Bonjour à tous ! Première histoire, j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez... Si j'arrête ou si je continue...

One Pièce est l'oeuvre d'Eichiro Oda

* * *

J'étais devant mon ordinateur, entrain de lire une fanfiction sur la terrasse d'un café. Une voiture dérapa et me percuta… Je peux vous dire que ça fait...

Ben, en fait j'ai rien senti.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

D'après ce que je peux voir, j'étais en face d'un bureau… Mais je suis sensée avoir été percuté par une bagnole…

\- Vous êtes dans le bureau des otakus… Vous avez bien été percutée par la voiture et vous êtes morte sur le coup.

La voix provenait du fauteuil devant moi. Je suis morte ? OK. Sympa… Sans cœur ce mec…

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demandais je.

\- Je suis le directeur du monde des morts et-

\- Vous êtes Hadès ?! Kyaaaaa ! ( si vous avez pas compris, c'est le cri de la groupie…)

\- Oui et je ne vous veux pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux vous faire une proposition… Dans quel manga vous voulez aller ?

Je sais pas vous, mais moi…

-ONE PIECE !

\- Bien.

Il claque des doigts et je me retrouve sur un bateau pirate que nous connaissons, là, je chante :

\- Au feu, les pompiers,

V'là le bateau qui brûle !

Au feu, les pompiers,

V'là le bateau brûlé !

C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlé,

C'est la face d'ananas,

C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlé,

C'est le pyromane.

Au feu, les pompiers,

V'là le bateau qui brûle !

Au feu, les pompiers,

V'là le bateau brûlé !

Bizarrement, c'est pas le bateau qui brûle mais un type avec un chapeau orange qui rigole et me donne une grande tape dans le dos. Tape qui me propulse de l'autre côté du navire. Outch… Elle est où la prochaine île ?


	2. Promenons nous dans les bois

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

One Pièce est la propriété de Eichiro Oda

* * *

Elle est où la prochaine île ?

J'aimerai bien voir Trafalgar Law, ça serait super drôle.

J'ai même une chanson pour lui.

Au moment où je pense cette phrase, le noir m'envahit. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un ours blanc et le capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Mon incroyable stupidité me fait chanter :

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Law n'y est pas

Si le Law y était

Il nous découperait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous coupera pas !

Law y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Law :

\- Je dissèque mon patient …

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Law n'y est pas

Si le Law y était

Il nous découperait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous coupera pas !

Law y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Law :

\- J'engueule mon équipage…

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Law n'y est pas

Si le Law y était

Il nous découperait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous coupera pas !

Law y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Law :

\- J'attrape mon sabre...

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Pendant que le Law n'y est pas

Si le Law y était

Il nous découperait

Mais comme il n'y est pas

Il nous coupera pas !

Law y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Law :

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, j'arrive… (dit il avec un air très très sadique)

Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'était pris au jeu et avait dit les phrases ( celles où devant y a marqué « Law ») Bizarrement, je me retrouve attaché sur une table d'examen… Je vis alors Law se mettre des gants et s'avancer vers moi avec un scalpel… Au secours !


	3. Dansons la capucine !

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas, le Pere Noel ne me l'a pas amené...

Et oui ! Je suis de retour ! Depuis quoi ? Un an ... Ah oui, effectivement mais il se peut que... ben j'ai pas toujours envie de poster puis j'ai pratiquement oublié mes drabbles... Desolée. Bon pour me faire pardonner je vais mettre toutes les drabbles que j'ai en stock !

Dansons la capucine  
Y'a plus de viande chez nous  
Y'en a chez la voisine  
Mais ce n'est pas pour nous  
You !

\- Luffy veux-tu rester ici ? Declare ace

Dansons la capucine  
Y'a pas de saké chez nous  
Y'en a chez la voisine  
Mais ce n'est pas pour nous  
You !

\- Shanks !

Dansons la capucine  
Y'a pas de feu chez nous  
Y'en a chez la voisine  
Mais ce n'est pas pour nous  
You !

\- Ace !

Dansons la capucine  
Y'a de l'ambiance chez nous  
On pleure chez la voisine  
On rit toujours chez nous  
You !


	4. Qui suis je ?

Disclaimer : Nan toujours pas à moi...

Bon une petite enigme pratiquement pas retouchée. Voire pas du tout.

J'ai un gros nez rouge  
Des traits bleu sur les yeux  
Un boulet de canon  
Un air malicieux.

Deux petites savates  
Un grand pantalon  
Et quand je me marre  
J'ai la tête au plafond.

Qui suis-je ?


	5. Petit chat

Disclaimer: One piece = Oda ; Moi = Deseperée

J'ai un petit chat

Petit comme ça,

Je l'appelle Nami ...

Jamais il ne mange,

Ni rat, ni souris ...

C'est un chat étrange,

Qui n'aime que le berry,

Et la mandarine ...

"-Mais c'est pour cela

Qu'il ne grandit pas!"

Dit Belle-Mère…


	6. Trop de tas

Diclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson, non ?

Tas de viande, tas de D

Tas de viande, tas de D

Tas de viande tenta tas de D

Tas de D, tenté, tâta tas de viande

Tas de viande, tas de D

Font un tas tentant, tâté...


	7. Fin de l'histoire

Je poste enfin le dernier chapitre, je ne trouve plus d'idées depuis très longtemps... C'est en parti pour ça que je ne publiais pas alors maintenant vous savez ! C'est déjà la fin de la fiction...

Je tenais a remercier les gens pour ces 5 review. OUI, 5 ! Je ne pensais même pas en avoir une. J'en ai eu 5 alors merci quand même !

Au revoir, vous me verrez sans doute sur les review dans les fictions que je lis !


End file.
